It's Just the Angel's Babydoll
by Traveling Buddha
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a father's words to make things feel better.


The windows rattle loudly as the heavy rain pounds against them, and the lightening makes it's connection with the ground outside, sending loud claps of thunder throughout the home. Inside a little girl about the age of three, with medium length curly brown hair and deep blue eyes, is paralyzed with fear as the house rattles around her. As the house stops shaking, the little girl slowly continues her trip down the stairwell with her stuffed monkey, monkmonk, securely in her arms.

Once at the bottom she looks around, trying to find a member of her family. Hearing voices from the living room, she heads towards the room, scared of the continuing storm outside. Looking inside she finds her brother and his friend playing a video game. "Robbie, can I play?" the little girl asks as she stands in the doorway.

"No," the tall, spiked black haired boy replies as he takes another swing with the controller in hand.

"Please Robbie, I promise I won't touch anything." the little girl pleads as another clap of thunder occurs outside.

The boy looks at his sister and nods his head with a sigh. "Fine, but don't move from the couch." Robbie says as the little girl scrambles onto the couch. She continues to watch her brother and friend as they play baseball. Suddenly the loudest clap of thunder hits near the home, filling the inside with light. The girl screams, diving under the pillows, causing her brother to miss the ball. "I can't believe you. You're such a baby. You made me miss the ball." Robbie says with annoyance.

"I'm sorry Robbie. I promise I won't do it again," she says pleading with him to stay. Only wanting to be around people.

"No, now why don't you go bug dad," Robbie says pointing towards the doorway.

With sadness and fear etched on her face, the little girl slides off the couch and heads back into the hallway. At the far end of the hallway the little girl sees a little bit of light peeking out from the cracked open door, and heads toward it. She reaches the door, pressing her ear to the small opening, calmed to hear her father's voice. Her small hand knocks on the door as she calls out, "Daddy?" she asks waiting for permission to enter.

"Hey Angie, aren't you suppose to be taking a nap?" Harm asks as he opens the door to his office.

"I can't sleep," Angie says standing in front of Harm, with monkmonk in her arms.

"Well I think we need to do something about that don't you?" he says lifting her onto his lap. She nods her head, feeling safe in her father's arms. "Why don't I read you a story?" he asks turning back toward his desk. Angie marinates on the question, but before she can answer another clap of thunder rattles the windows of the home, making her jump. She turns in Harm's arms burying her head in his neck.

With fatherly intuition Harm wraps his arms tightly around his daughter, whispering comforting words into her ear. Once the thunder again tapers off Harm pulls his daughter away from his neck. "Angie are you scared if the storm?" he asks following her nod. "I see." he goes quiet for a few seconds before an idea comes to mind. "Hey babydoll have I ever told you what makes up a storm?"

"No," she says looking at her father with anticipation.

"Well a storm is just angel's babydoll. You know like the angels you learned about in the bible." She nods her head in understanding as she repositions herself on her father's lap.

"Well angels are very special. God does a lot in heaven, so he appoints angels to help out. You see the rain outside; well those are millions of angel tears. Whenever an angel is sad they cry, thus creating tears."

"But why are the angels sad daddy?" she asks looking at the rain pounding on the window.

"Well sweetie many things can make angels sad, or sometimes God will call upon the Angels to help wash away the bad things."

Angie forms her mouth in the shape of an 'O'. "But daddy what makes angels happy again?" She asks tensing a little as the thunder continues.

"Now you see angels are a lot like humans. They like to have fun. Tell me baby doll what do you think is the favorite sport angels like to play?" Angie shrugs her shoulders, by the minute becoming less fearful of the storm outside.

"It's bowling. That's why you hear thunder, and it can get really loud. You hear right now how the thunder is rumbling, that's the ball rolling down the lane, and soon you'll hear a loud boom." At the exact mention, a loud clap can be heard. "That tells you an angel just got a strike. You know like when you knocked down all the pins at the bowling alley on Friday," Harm says helping Angie understand.

"Really?" she asks in amazement.

"Yep, I have it from good authority. So you see baby doll there's nothing to be scared of. All a storm is is just angels having fun."

Angie smiles up at her father, all fear gone. "What do you say babydoll, are you okay to go back to your nap?" he asks noticing her relaxed state.

"Uh huh," she says wrapping her arms around his neck as he carries her upstairs. By the time the reach the door with Angela written in pink and purple letters, Angie has drifted off to sleep.

Harm walks into the room and heads toward the bed. He lays his daughter gently on the bed, before pulling away he places a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams babydoll," he says pulling the covers over her. Ensuring the nightlight is on Harm exits the room with a content smile on his face.

That night the dark sky reveals nothing of the shining moon above it, only of the heavy rain and lightening pounding the outside. Inside Harm holds his wife in his arms, enjoying the scent of apple coming from her short brown locks. A loud boom of thunder shakes the home, causing the woman to shake. "Don't worry, it's just the angels babydoll," Harm mumbles as his grasp tightens a little.


End file.
